Interpretación
by Kattharina
Summary: La música y el silencio se combinan fuertemente, porque la música se hace con el silencio y el silencio se llena de música. Este Fic participa del Reto Bellas Artes, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Dejo los lineamientos de siempre.

 **A** **claraciones:**

Narración.

— Diálogo —

‹‹Pensamientos››.

 **A** **dvertencias:**

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** **énero:** General.

 **C** **lasificación:** K.

 **D** **isclaimer:** La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto. _Este Fic participa del Reto Bellas Artes, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

 **Nota de Autor:**

Bueno, me tocó música… No soy muy buena con los temas que tengan que ver con la música, siempre me pierdo de una u otra manera. Eso no creo que se parezca a una interpretación, pero he de decir que lo intenté, pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero bueno… Ya dirán ustedes.

Hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **INTERPRETACIÓN.**

 **.**

‹‹ _La música es una revelación mayor que toda la sabiduría y la filosofía››._

Ludwig Van Beethoven.

* * *

 **N** eji Hyūga se consideraba un ninja, uno de alto rango según sus colegas. Perteneciente a un Clan que constantemente le recordaba donde estaba su lugar. Un Clan estricto, con normas de educación y etiqueta.

Los patriarcas constituyeron que el arte era una forma de distinción entre familias, por tanto, aprender a tocar un instrumento era, prácticamente, una obligación. Pero no cualquiera, sino los que ellos "sugerían". Siendo el piano y el violín los únicos en los cuales podían instruirse.

Neji nunca se vio a sí mismo como un rebelde, pero una pequeña cosquilla nació en su interior. Esa sensación de enojo, de rabia. Por una vez no dejaría que le dijeran que hacer, siempre siguió las reglas, siempre agachó la cabeza e hizo lo que le mandaban. El arte era algo que no le interesaba, más no podía rechazarlo. Recibiría un buen castigo y de paso, le harían de igual manera tomar las lecciones.

Así que bien, ¿querían que aprendiera a tocar un instrumento? Aprendería a tocar el dichoso artefacto, pero él escogería que tocar, no le dirían cual.

Ese momento de desobediencia le valió una regañina digna de Naruto y sus travesuras, uno que otro bofetón. Ignoró el ardor de sus mejillas, la rabia de cada palabra venenosa expulsada de los miembros del Souke. Él no cambiaría su decisión, no permitiría que le manipularan en ese aspecto.

Así fue como empezó a tocar la flauta travesera.

La tocaba desde los seis años, un mandato impuesto, como la mayoría en su familia. Después de todo no fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que le tomó el gusto. Lo que en su momento le pareció innecesario, terminó convirtiéndose en su mejor aliado. Un alivio al estrés, a la soledad, al enojo, la frustración, la insatisfacción y la decepción. A la inconformidad.

Tocar la flauta se volvió un desahogo. Después de sus entrenamientos, de sus misiones, de todas sus obligaciones. Resultó tranquilizador.

Caminó lentamente por los lindes del bosque, se internó con paciencia y vagó hasta encontrar el lugar que buscaba. Finalmente visualizó tres troncos de árbol, barrió con la mirada alrededor, no había nadie. Le sorprendía, tenía entendido que los alumnos del equipo siete solían reunirse a menudo a entrenar. Él podía asegurar que lo hacían más para recordar buenos tiempos que para probarse uno al otro.

No importaba, le venía bien que uno de los campos estuviese desocupado. Se desplazó con un par de zancadas hacia el centro, elevó su mirada perlada hacia el horizonte. Al cielo azul le sobreponían los cálidos naranjas y púrpuras. Las nubes se difuminaban a su paso, las aves piaban con candor.

Neji inhaló hondo. Salió de la mansión en busca de un lugar apartado, donde poder tocar, en busca de un poco de paz y silencio. El viento suave vapuleó su rostro y agitó su larga cabellera castaña. Respiró un par de veces más antes de extraer la flauta plateada de entre los pliegues de la manga de su camisa.

Antes de posar los labios sobre la embocadura del instrumento, colocó estratégicamente los dedos sobre las llaves. Entonces comenzó a tocar.

Un sonido agudo, suave y fino envolvió el ambiente. Los dedos finos y largos de Neji subían y bajaban, creando una preciosa melodía. A medida que los segundos transcurrían, la interpretación cambiaba. Continuaba teniendo una bella melodía, solo que más profunda y oscura.

Y es que, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Recordó la razón que lo llevó a que salir de la mansión en busca de otro lugar para practicar. A su mente llegó el momento en que su tío lo abordó a mitad del pasillo con aquella absurda proposición. Retazos de esa estúpida conversación…

‹‹Creemos conveniente que el matrimonio entre ustedes dos es lo mejor››.

La voz de Hiashi resonó dentro de la cabeza de Neji como un maldito taladro de dentista.

¿Casarse con Hinata? ¡Estarán de broma!

Mientras pensaba, el sonido que salía de la flauta era digno de un instrumentista predilecto, una interpretación hermosa y perfecta. Sin embargo, también poseía un sentimiento sombrío y enigmático. Nada parecido a Neji, que generalmente expresaba calma y seriedad.

La música se volvía a momentos tan triste, que a cualquiera que la escuchara le dolería el corazón.

‹‹Lamento informarle que no tengo intenciones de casarme, menos con alguien de mi propia familia››, había respondido, dio una inclinación y se retiró sin importarle la expresión pasmada de Hiashi.

Los dedos de Neji se movieron ágiles, respiraba despacio y profundo por la nariz para no desentonar ni alterar la melodía. Sentía rabia, cólera…, como cuando lo obligaron tomar lecciones de música. Tal vez peor.

Era la segunda vez que se revelaba contra las órdenes de su familia, bien sabía que esa decisión provenía del consejo. No obstante, él no estaba dispuesto a seguirla. Ya había dado más de lo que debería, suficientes humillaciones tuvo que soportar gracias a su sistema de jerarquía. Esa "sugerencia" fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Mientras su mente divagaba, la melodía triste y oscura se mezclaba con el ruido de las ramas y las hojas secas, con la brisa fría y las tinieblas que cubrían la bóveda celeste.

Adagio de Albinoni siempre era una invitación para la tristeza y la soledad, tal vez era una exageración, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco decepcionado de como su familia conseguía minarle el ánimo.

Finalmente tomó otra honda inhalación, dejó resbalar las últimas notas del acorde y separó la flauta de su boca.

— Idiotas — murmuró abriendo sus orbes.

Neji no era dado a los insultos, en rara ocasión lo sacaban de quicio, esa distinción la dejaba exclusivamente para alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. En especial a Lee y Gai, pero, este día; su Clan los rebasaba con creces.

Cerró los ojos un instante, luego los elevó hacia el firmamento negro salpicado delicadamente por unas estrellas que titilaban como diamantes. Esbozó una discreta sonrisa, tocar la flauta después de todo, resultaba terapéutico.

De todas maneras, que su familia lo obligara a profundizar en el arte era la única cosa que podía agradecer.


End file.
